Golden Spells
by greasergirl2012
Summary: Corset was know as the ordinary girl. She had her friends, her family, her grades, sports, and most importantly, her books. She is different though. Her whole family is. The are wizards.. One day, she misses with a spell and ends up in the world of her book with her siblings. Will she be able to figure a way out? More importantly, will she want to? READ ON TO FIND OUT!
1. Prolugue

Chapter 1: Is Magic Real?

_Believe in love. Believe in magic. Hell, believe in Santa Clause. Believe in others. Believe in yourself. Believe in your dreams. If you don't, who will?_

* * *

Prologue

I haven't believed in magic since I was 5. I watched my Aunt Helen die in a hospital bed after three years of fighting cancer. I knew there was no "real magic". All my thoughts changed on that cold October night. Everything I knew about the world changed in one night

* * *

**Okay this is just a prologue. REVIEW PLEASE! No Hate**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have 3 brothers and a sister. My oldest brother is Darry. He is 20 years old. Then there is Sodapop, he is 16. There is Lollipop who is 15. Ponyboy and I are twins at age 14. He is older by 1 hour. I know, all my brothers are from "The Outsiders". My mom is obsessed with that book. "It really spoke to her" as dad says. My mom has a cool name too. Her name is Kailey. It is Irish for dance. We are all wizards. I still remember when mom and dad told us.

*Flashback*

"Ponyboy, Corset, Where are you?" my mother asked from the living room.

"We're here mother." I said as we read our books. We were both ten at the time.

"Come here both of you." She said gently.

We walk downstairs and into the living room. My mother and father were standing there waiting. My mother had a key in her hand.

"Follow me kids." My father said excitedly.

We all walked down to the cellar. There was a door with a lock. My mother used the key and there was all this cool stuff inside.

"Mama, what is this?" Ponyboy asked.

"Kids, we are wizards.

We learned a lot that day. We learned about magic and spells. We learned that all those "movie dates" Soda, Lolli and Darry were going on were lessons. I knew those weird thing we could do where something.

*End of Flashback*

"Hey Darry?" I said

"Yea Corset?" He said back

"I have a question." I said back to him

He walked over to me from across the cellar.

"What's up?"

Can I try the book spell? I asked

Sure just be careful.

Okay.

"Open this book to chapter 3, read me page 23."I said slowly

The book open to page 23 and read it but only in my head. It was a success!

"It worked!" I yelled.

"Great job Corset let me try." Ponyboy asked.

"Be careful. You know that is my special book."I said hesitantly.

I was using "The Outsiders" that was signed by S.E. Hinton. I was so special that I always carry it around. It never leaves my sight. People would kill for it.

"I will Co; I know how much it means to you." He said with a smile.

He did the spell perfectly. I know because I we can read each other's minds. We usually don't but sometimes we do. It comes in handy sometimes. We are always in the same class so, if we need test help, we help each other. If something is awkward, the other twin is too the rescue. When you are in trouble, the other twin will come help or find you. It really rocks.

"Hey what is this spell?" I ask Ponyboy

"I don't know let's try it." He says back

"I'll do it. I think it is in goblin." I say.

"Arac doba sondabay morco bokaba musicana busindo" I say with a flick of my wand

All of a sudden I see a black flash and a horrible pain in my side. I scream and pass out.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I heard my brothers and my sister talking. They sounded worried, but about what? When I opened my eyes we weren't in the cellar but in some park. I saw my Sodapop, didn't have his happy go lucky grin on, but, a grimace. So did Darry and Lollipop.

"Soda, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, Honey, I don't know."He said sadly.

"This place is oddly familiar." I mentally tell Ponyboy.

"I know right." He tells me back.

I talk out my copy of the Outsiders and go to the part with the park. I read the description and yelp when I am done.

"What's wrong Co?" Lollipop asks.

"I know where we are." I say sadly.

"Where?" Darry asks desperately.

"We are in Tulsa, Oklahoma." I say.

"Wow long way from home." Ponyboy says.

"Follow me, I have an idea." I say and walk away.

No one asked where we are going and why. They all said silent. I was right. I walked into the DX gas station and saw a movie star handsome guy. He looked like Sodapop. He had wheat blonde greased back hair and brown eyes. He looked around 16 or 17.

I walked up to the boy and asked "'scuse me but what year is it?"

"1965 why?" He said

My heart sank at that." Just wondering. What's your name?" I asked.

"Names Sodapop, Sodapop Curtis. Yours?" He asked

Oh no…. no. I put us 3 years before the book. How did I do that?

"Corset Stevens. This is my older brother Darryl, he is 20. This is my other older brother, Sodapop. He is 16. This is Lollipop, she is 15. Lastly, this is my twin Ponyboy. We both are 14." I said calmly.

When I said that his jaw almost went through the floor. He kept looking at me then my siblings.

Oh wow your brother look like my brothers and have the same names." He said once he pulled himself together.

"O h wow what a coincidence." I said

"Well I ought to be going." I said to Sodapop.

"Wait, I am about to get out now. How about you meet my family since I met yours." H e said.

"Well sure, we're new to town anyway. Let me ask Darry, he is our guardian since my parents died a year ago."I said

"Oh sorry about your parents." He aid

"It's okay." I said.

I walked over to my confused brothers and sister and told them the deal.

"We just met them." Darry said

"It's 1965?" Soda said.

"Maybe we should go anyway." Lollipop said.

"We are going and that's final" I and Ponyboy said at the same time.

"Okay fine" Darry aid.

We walked to the address Sodapop gave me. The house looked familiar. I knocked on the door and a beautiful woman answered the door.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Curtis." She said

"Hello Mrs. Curtis I am Corset Stevens is Sodapop home, he invited me and my siblings over." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh come in dears, Soda is getting change and dinner is almost ready." She said as she led us into the living room. When I walked in it was just me and Ponyboy.

"Darry, Soda, and Lolli get in here right now." I said through the screen door.

"Okay" they said in unison as they walked through the door. I saw a group of boys in the living room. There was a tan boy in the corner of the room talking with a boy that looked like Ponyboy. There was a boy in a Mickey Mouse shirt sitting in front of the TV and a blonde tuff looking guy leaning against the wall talking to a guy with his black hair greased back into complicated swirls.

"This is Two-bit, he loves Mickey." Sodapop said pointing to the guy in a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"This is my best friend, Steve." Sodapop said pointing to the guy with complicated hair.

"This is Dally, he is from New York." He said pointing to the blonde, tuff looking guy.

"This is Johnny; he is best friends with my brother Ponyboy." He said pointing to the tan kid and the one who looks like Pony.

"Oh and this is my other brother, Darry." He said pointing to the big mussel's guy in the kitchen.

"Hey y'all my names Corset." I said.

My brothers and sister stood there just looking at them like they were aliens.

"Well hello there Miss. Corset." Said the guy named two-bit.

"These are my brothers and sister." I said as I kicked Lollipop.

"Names Lollipop but call me Lolli." Lollipop said to the guys.

"Interesting name Lolli." Said Steve

"My name is Sodapop." Soda said

"My name is Darry" Darry said in a kind of confused.

"My name is Ponyboy." Ponyboy said a little shyly.

"Y'all have the same name." Steve said

"Yea they do is that a problem?" I said tuffly. I am just sick of people making fun of my siblings because they have cool names. It's just a name, no need to make fun of it.

"It ain't a problem at all C." Dally said with a smirk.

"Do not under any circumstance call me C!" I yelled.

"Okay hot head." Dally said

"Pony, I need a break." I said looking him in the eye. I walked outside and sat on a small porch chair. I heard Pony telling them something and coming outside.

"Co, relax, he didn't know." He said trying to calm me down. It only made it worse.

"No Pony, you don't understand, they called me that. That was their name for me and only theirs." I yelled at him.

"You don't understand, I was there. I was with them and their last words where "c, c help us please" Those words fill my nightmares. How would you like to live with that Ponyboy?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

By this time everyone was out there. I couldn't deal with all the stares burning the back of my neck. I did what I do best, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear shouts behind me but I kept running. I am the top runner on the varsity team. I beat all the boys too. I kept running until I got to a park.

"Corset, come back. You know about the Socs." Pony telegrammed to me.

"No I need to cool off." I sent back.

"I am going to keep looking." He sent back.

"You won't fin-"I started to send back when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hey you little she grease what do you think you are doing in our territory." Said a blonde guy that I think is a soc.

"Oh I am sorry, I got lost. I'll be on my way now." I said standing up. The guy pushed me to the ground.

"No you're not. Your gonna show us a good time. All of us." He said pointing to the six guys behind them.

"Hey y'all I don't want to start anything but you leave me no choice." I said they looked at me like I was crazy as I punched the guy square in the jaw. Then I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. I tried to run away but the six guys tackled me.

"You defiantly are going to pay for that!" he said.

"Pony help 7 Socs got me in some park help they gonna rape me and I don't have me wand or switchblade mama gave me. HELP!" I sent to Ponyboy

"Help help help! They're gonna rape me help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Shut the whore up!" The blonde one said.

Next thing I knew I was out cold and being dragged somewhere by the hair.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day in Tulsa

When I woke up, I was in an ally. The only clothes I have are my bra and underwear. There is blood and stcky stuff everywhere. I start to cry. I just cry and cry. I cant go walking around in my underwear and bra.

"Ponyboy, I need help" I send to Ponyboy.

"Corset, where are you! Ponyboy sent back.

"I don't know. Somewhere in Socs territory." I sent back

"We're coming." He sent back.

I started to cry, and I couldn't stop. I feel so dirty and used. I feel like trash. Wait a minute, he said we. No one can see me like this!

"Pony! Who is "we"." I sent back urgently.

"The whole gang and the rest of us Stevens, why?" He sent back.

"No, they can't come don-" I stated to send but was cut off by "Corset, Corset, where are you?" I heard someone call.

"Who is it?" I asked hiding behind a trash can as they walked into the ally.

"It is Ponyboy Curtis miss. Where are you?" He asked looking around the ally

"Is anyone else here?" I asked ignoring his last question.

"Nope just me." He said

"Where is my brother Ponyboy?" I asked frantically.

"He went the opposite way." He said with sorrow.

"Can you do me a favor?" Iasked

"Sure, what is it?" He asked

"Can you go home get some clothes for me the come back." I said sticking my head out so he could see it

"Sure, but why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell ya later. Can you get someone to drive here too because it's a long walk an really sore." I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you are gonna cry." He said sweetly, boy was he sweet.

"Something bad happened and I want my family." I said as a sob broke out.

"Hey it's okay, don't cry." He said soothingly as he walked towards me.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How about I call Darry and he'll come with the close and the truck. That way I can stay to watch you." He said trying to calm me down.

"Okay." I said resting my head on my hand as he walked towards the phone booth that I missed interly when I was looking at "the crime sceane". It's weird, I don't feel dirty when Ponyboy is around but once he left I fell dirtier than a dung beetle. He walked back and sat down around 10 feet away.

"Darry will be here in 10 minutes." Ponyboy said.

"That's good." I said as I felt sleepier than before.

"Mind telling me what happened before Darry bombards us with questions?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll tell ya. I after I had a panic attack over what Dally called me, I ran until I wound up in some Soc park. I didn't realize and just laid down in the grass. 7 socs came up and started to push me around. In the end, I passed out after I frecked out when they "wanted to have a little fun with me". When I woke up, I was only in my undergarments and covered in blood and something stcky. Then I just cried. I heard you coming and hid." I said slowly and weakly. I didn't realize I was crying until he scooted next me and put my head in his lap.

"Don't cry. It'll get better. Trust me." He said with such a soothing voice I stopped crying.

"Thanks" I said as I yawned. We were silent until the beep of a car horn cut through the beautiful silence.

"I'll get your clothes, wait here." Ponyboy said as he got up. He must have told Darry what happened because he was there for a good 10 minutes.

"Here ya go."He said handing me baggy grey sweatpants and a big white tee and a big track jacket.

"Ponyboy can you turn around?" I asked trying not to embaress him.

"Oh sorry." He said as his face and the tops of his ears turned as red as a fire truck.

"It's okay Ponyboy." I said as I changed into his clothes that smelt like sweat, tobacco, hair grease, and pepsi, just like Ponyboy.

"You can turn around now." I said with a giggle. We walked to the truck and we rode in silence. When we got to the Curtis residence, Darry told me and Ponyboy to stay in the car. He came back 10 minutes later and told us w could go in. We walked in and everyone the gang had sorrow filled faces. Darry was holding back tears, Sodapop was crying, Lollipop's eyes were pink from crying, Pony looked the woesr. He looked like he was ready to curl up in a ball and die. I still fell gross and hate all the eyes on me.

"Mrs. Curtis, may I use your bathroom for a shower?" I asked noticing how hoarse my voice was.

"Yes, of course sweetheart. Follow me." She said walking down a hallway. I keep my head hung low to ovoid the gangs eyes.

"Are there any rules I should fallow Mrs. Curtis?" I asked softly.

"No sweetheart. You can take a bath if you want or a shower. When you finish you can you my robe." She said sweetly.

"Thank you Mrs. Curtis." I said and she walked out. I turned on the tub and filled it out with warm water. Once it was filled, I undressed and sat in the tub. I started to scrub my legs. I heard Elvis' Heartbreak Hotel and started to sing my little heart out. It was my favorite song. When I went to scrub my stomach clean I was in for a surprise. I screamed at the top of my lungs at what was on my stomach.

"Corset! What's wrong. Let me in." Darry yelled through the door as I remembered I locked the door. I got out of the bath and put on Mrs. Curtis' robe.

"Pon only. Please!" I yelled through the door.

"Okay, just unlocked the door." Darry said, his voice soaked in hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him but, there are something I have to tell Pon.

"Whats wrong?" Pone said concerned.

"Look at me, look at my stomach." I said showing him my stomach. His eyes widened at the disgusting words on my stomach. It said: _I am a stupid, slutty broad you will sleep with any guy I see. If your reading this, you have already accomplished this. -Socs_

"That's not true and you know it." Pone said.

"I don't know any more Pon, I just don't know." I said breaking down in tears.

"Oh god Corset, did they use … um.. you know." He asked.

"Yea, the left it in my underwear." I said crying even more. I crumpled to the floor and Ponyboy put my head on his lap and stroked my hair. He really know how to calm me down. Still crying, I got up and got dressed in the clothes Ponyboy gave me.

(OOC: Ponyboy is Ponyboy Curtis and Pone or Pony or Pon is Ponyboy Stevens)

"Pony, I just reliezed something. We don't have a place to stay." I said tiredly.

"While you were gone, Darry bought a house." Pony said excitidlyt.

"Really? With what money?" I asked suspicely.

"Darry went to the bank before we got here and he had $110,000 in it!" He said happily.

"Wow, he still needs a job though." I said a little less happy.

"Darry C. got Darry a job at his roofing place." Pony said with the Steven's signature goofy grin. We walked into the living room in silence, not an awkward silence but, a filling one.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Curtis for running out like that. I just went through a tough time and Dallas had hit a nerve. I really am sorry." I said looking at my feet.

"It is okay sweetheart. You'll have to excuse Mr. Winston, he didn't mean ya any harm. He should say he is sorry." Mrs. Curtis said shifting her eyes from me to behind me.

"I ain't saying sorry."Dallas said putting his arm around me shoulder causing me to yelp.

"Sorry, my bad." I said as my face and the tops of my ears turned a deep crimson.

"Hey guys look, it's the living tomato!" Two-bit yelled. That caused everyone got a kick out of that one. That is except Mrs. Curtis

"Keith Matthews, that is no way to speak about a lady." Mrs. Curtis scolded with a smirk. This caused Two bit to turn pink in the face.

"Hey guys look, it's the living tomato." I said mocking Twobit. That caused everyone to laugh.

"Well guys we better head out." Darry said.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes and I have to giv Ponyboy his clothes back." I said a little paniced

"That's okay, you can keep them" He said with a small smile. I think that was the first thing he said since we got back to his house.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem Corset." Ponyboy said looking at the ground turning redder by the minute.

"Bye guys. See ya Keith." Lollipop said empysizing the Keith.

"See y'all soon" Sodapop said.

"Nice meeting y'all" Darry said.

"Bye y'all." Pony and I said at the same time.

"Bye Ponyboy, see ya later." I said walking out the door.

When I looked through the window I saw his face turn a deep red and heard al the guys make fun of him because of his "New girlfriend". He looked out the window and our eyes met. I smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved. I got in the car and fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

When I woke up, I was in a small and it was still dark out. Pone is in the bed with me and there are two small desks and an unfilled bookcase. I got out of the bed and walked into the hallway. I saw the back door and the sun was just peeking up. I walked out there and saw an old looking porch swing and sat on it. I sat there in silence and watched the sun rise. I recited the poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost.

"… Nothing Gold Can Stay." I finished with another voice from behind me. I turned around to see Pony.

"Hey Pony, how do you like out new room." I asked

"It sure is nice. I can't wait to go to the book store to get some books." He said softly as he sat down next to me.

"I can't wait to get a sketch pad, some canves, some watercolors, all that stuff We can make that room great." I whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Yea that sounds swell. Co, I have a question." Pony asked reductantly.

"What is it Pone, you know you can ask me anything." I said with a smile.

"Do you um… like Ponyboy." He asked turning a light pink.

"Oh, I don't know Pone. He is sweet and consideate and well, he sure is a looker, but, I'll have to get tp know him better." I said looking at the ground turning bright read.

"Okay, just wondering." He said with a smile.

"Lets go inside it's my turn to cook." I said as I walked inside.

I took out the eegs, bacon, and pre made pancake batter that we alays keep in out house at all times. I guess Darry got them before we came home. I started to cook the complectated family breackfast. I made Darry's omlet with pepper first and his silver doller pancakes. Then, I made Soda's sunny side up eggs with jelly and his full stack of , I made Lollipop scrambled eggs and smily face pancakes. Finally, I made me and Pony some hard boiled egges with pancakes cut so we can dipp them. We all eat out bacon with very little fat. When I finished that, I took out a chocolate cake and heated it up in the microwave. I layed everything out on the small kitchen table. Pony and I aree always the first ones up so, I whistle everyone awake. Lollipop say you could hear my wjistle from 10 miles away. That really got veryone awake. Sodapop ran into the shower and Darry quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. Lollipop ran to the table and ate quickly. When Darry got dressed he also ate quickly. Sodapop went straight from the shower to the table, in only a towel. He started to shovel down his food. When everyone else but me and Pony were down., they all left for work/job hunting. Once everyone left, me and Pony finally started to eat. We don't eat as quick as they do. I like to taste the food instead of shoveling it down.

"What do ya wanna do today?" I asked Pony between bites.

"Ponyboy and Johnny invited us to go to the movies." He said

"Well, then that is whay we'll do." I said with a smile. We finished eating and I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair and got out. Pony left me my mickey crop top and my old, ripped jeans, and my dirty, old white converse. We didn't have a lot of money back home. I guess some stuff come with us. Once I was dressed I saw something I love, hair grease! I greased my hair back perfectly. They weren't plastered to my head but you could tell there was a lot of grease in it. Just like a greaser's hair should look like. I walked out of the bathroom with a new sence of confidence. Time to forget my awful past and move onto a new tomorrow. Ponyboy was already dressed and his hair was greased back. When we are in I guess the modern time, we were none as the greasers. We were the only kids to grease our hair back. I t was hard to get grease but it was worth it.

"Ready?" Pony asked.

"Yea, ready to take on the day!" I said excited.

"Okay, lets go." Pony said

"Where do the Curtis' live again? I fell asleep before we got home." I asked as we walked out the door.

"Just two blocks away." He said. That gave me an idea

"Wanna race?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Sure. From where." He said stopping

"Ready, set…..GO!" I screamed. We ran a fast as we could. But, as always I won. I was an all American runner back in the present. I always got first. Pony is also all American, but he is always second. I ran up to the porch and sat on the steps catching my breath. Pony was close behind. He sat next to me and we caught our breath for a minute or so.

"Let's go inside." I said with a smile. Boy was it chilly, glad I brought my leather jacket. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Curtis open the door.

"Hello sweetheart. Come in, come in." She said as we walked in.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Curtis." I said softly.

"The pleasure is mine. Hello Pony darling." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Curtis." Pony said shyly

"The boys are in Ponyboy's room. Last door to the right." She said wit ha smile.

We walked down the hallway and saw the door a jar and I knocked on the door. Ponybot opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Corset, hey twin." He said smiling.

"I must have missed a lot yesterday. You already have a nick name for Pone." I said laughing.

" Yea, I'm sorry about Dally." He said looking at the floor.

"It's okay he didn't mean any harm." I said with a smile. I looked into the room and saw my absolute favorite book besides The Outsiders; Of Mice and Men. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh my god! Did you read this?" I said taking the book from the small bookcase.

"Yea, I just finished it. I thought it was a great book." He said looking at the ground.

"I cried for two hours start when Lenny died." I said reading the summery. The tops of his ears turned bright red which gave me the felling he did too.

"What other books do you have?" I said walking over to the bookcase, bringing the chair with me.

"I have Great Expectations, Gone With the Wind, Romeo and Juliet, Flowers for Algernon, and a bunch of others." He said with a sparkle in his grey green eyes.

"Wow, I never met a guys who loved to read as much as me and Pony." I said pulling out random books and putting them back.

"Most girls on this side of town hate the word book." He said with a smile.

"What time does the movie start?" I asked randomly.

"30 minutes so we better get going." He said

"Are we walking?" I asked.

"Yea, sorry but no one could take us and-"He said but I cut him off

"No, I love to walk. I walk all the time. Helps clear my head." I said smiling.

"Oh, I love to walk too." He said as we all started to walk.

"Hey Johnny, you sure are quite." I said.

"Oh yea." He said with a loss for words.

"I hate those girls who just talk and talk and talk about nonsense that no one cares about." I said

"You seem to talk a lot." Johnny said.

"Soory, I never really talk much." I said turning beat red.

"Yea, she is mute during school." Pony said.

"Really? You talk a lot today. Not in a bad way though." Ponyboy said

"I guess you guys just cracked me open like a nut." I said laughing at my own joke.

"Golly, you sound like Two-bit." Ponyboy said with a smile.

"What like a wise cracker?" I asked with a smirk

"You toke the words right out of my head and that is Dally's signature smirk." Ponyboy said with a spirirsed look on his face.

"I guess we are all similar to each other than." I said with a smile.

"I guess so." He said softly.

" Pony, what time are the others getting home?" I asked

"Not till late." He said.

"I guess we'll have to walk home to." I said with a smile.

"I guess so. We'll have to be careful vcause of the Socs." He said softly. Just the word gave me the chills.

We got to the movie house shortlt after that. We sat in the same row. First Pony, then me, then Ponyboy, then Johnny. Once the movie sarted I was in my own little world. Acually, it was the movie. I always get deep into movies. I find the metephors that none of my school friends ever got. They are either too dumb and simple minded or didn't care because it wasn't cold hard fact. No one watches movis like I do. I didn't even realize someone came into the movie house late. When the movie ended we went into a discussion and realize Ponyboy watches movies just lke I do. Ponyboy and I started to trail behind. Soon, Johnny and Pony were almost a full block ahead of us. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Ponyboy and saw him go white and I a different hand from a different person apper on his shoulder.

"That's it Greasers, you're in for it now." One said

" You'll be lucky to see next week!" The low, sickening voice said. I went into fight or flight and back kicked the guy where the grass don't grow. I elbowed the other in his face and grabbed Ponyboy's hand and ran pulling him with me. I ran and ran until we caught up to Pony and Johnny. I screamed, I guess a late reaction to what just happened.

"Ahh, what happened, what's wrong?" Johhny asked concerned.

"There were socs! Come on, I just attacked them and I don't want to pay for that!" I said grabbing them

"Wait a minute, look! It's Two-bit and Steve!"Ponyboy said, his voice filled with anger. We all ran back to see both of them lieing on the floor cradeling wherever I hit them.

"Golly, what the hell was that for!" Ponyboy yelled. They just moaned in response.

"That was the stupidest thing you guys have ever done. I thought even you guys wouldn't do that to a girl who was just raped by a bunch of Socs!" Ponyboy said angerly.

"I would hit ya but, looks like Corset took care of that already." He said smirking

"Shut up you stupid kid!" Steve said between gasps

"Yea, she really can pack a punch. You would be in a rumble." Two-bit said surprised.

"Well, growing up on the wrong side of the tracks, its punch or be punched. Trust me, I learned the hard way." I said.

"Let's go head home." Johnny said.

We walked home talking about rumbles we've been in.

"Hey lets pick Soda and Sodapop from the DX I think it's called." I said

"Sure darling." Two-bit said wrapping an arm around my waist. I jumped at this but he didn't get the idea.

"Two-bit get off the poor girl, you get her scared to death." Ponyboy said annoyed. Two-bit realized me immediately. I looked Ponyboy in the eyes and mouthed _Thanks._ He mouthed back _No problem_. We walked into the DX I saw Soda.

"Hey Fanta!" I yeeled running threw the door.

"Hey darling. How was your day." He asked.

"It was great! We saw a movie." I said

"That's great." He said as we big clank sound came from the garage. Sodapop Curtis came out covered in grease and smoke.

"Hey Steve, can you come help us with this 58 camaro." Sodapop said.

"Sure thing." Steve said as we all walked abckinto the garage. Steve just clinked and clanked in the delicate camaro. Every clank made me cringe.

"Geez, what the heck is wrong with this stupid car." Steve said his face red with anger.

"Move over, move over. Let me have a look." I said pushing him out of the way.

"Ain't no way you're gonna fix that car if I can't." Steve said annoyed at me

"Steve Randle is the best in all of Tulsa!" Sodapop said

"Give her a chance. You never kmow." Sodapop said with a curious look.

"Someone give me a wrench, please." I said putting my hand out without even looking up. Someone put it in my hand. I twisted a few lose bolts

"Screwdriver please." I said holding out the wrench. Someone replaced the wrench with a flathead screwdriver.

"Oil, I need oil. Hurry!" I yelled. A can was handed to me and I replaced the oil in under 30 seconds. I shut the top and turned on the engine and she purred perfectly.

"Good as new!" I said with a smile.

"How did you do that." Steve asked.

"Well, I loosed the carberator belt, the I tightened the bolts and oiled the belt and tighted it again." I saidas if it wsa the easiest thing in the world.

"Where did you learn to be such a great mechanic?" Sodapop asked with excitement.

"Well, I just watched Fanta over their and it just stuck with me. Then, I started to do it myself. I was the best mechanic in town."I said turning bright red.

"What time is it?" Pony asked

"11:30, why?" Sodapop said

"Shoot, we were supposed to be home at 11! Come on Co and Soda. Darrys gonna skin us!" Pony said running out the door.

"Bye guys Bye Ponyboy." I said running out.

"Bye Corset, see ya later!" Ponyboy said.


End file.
